DBx SEASON I: Alundra vs Link
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! All original franchises need competition, even Link has one. Even if he was in one game, Alundra is Link's only equal, even if he's inferior. Which Elfen Swordsman will survive a duel to the death? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning Location: Heavenly Palace As Young Link pulled out the Master Sword, he automatically became a combat ready adult about to fight monsters. But as Link was fighting some monsters, a Meteor Storm came and destroyed all the monsters in the area. Link was mildly perplexed at this sight, but had no clue who could pull off such expert magic. Link then turned around to see someone similar to him. Except... He looked nothing like him. He had orange hair, long elf ears, a chestplate, and didn't seem threatening at all. He was known by one name in particular: The Dreamwalker. But his real name is Alundra. Link saw him as a threat, while Alundra saw Link as a worthy opponent. After the two exchanged glances, the fight began, Swords out of their Sheaths and all... The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Alundra went full force at Link, but Link blocked with his Master Sword, and the two clashed for a while... Later, it was relevant the two are equal in swordsmanship. Link kept his sword out, while Alundra pulled out his Fire Rod, but as Link was about to win with a vertical slash, Alundra got out of the way, and burnt Link's arm... Link tried to wince through the pain as his other arm pulled out a clawshot. As Link opened fire at Alundra's leg. Alundra tried to jump, but the claw caught his foot. As Alundra was being dragged, Link pulled out his Master Sword, confident in what may be his victory... As Alundra was being scraped on the ground, blood smeared and everything, Link pointed his sword out, ready to do a spinning slash. As Alundra pulled out his sword, he deflected the spin slash at the last moment. Link was actually more impressed at Alundra than before for handling split second decisions quite well. Link decided to amp up his defenses by using the Hylian Shield. While the Clawshot was unscathed, Link won't make a mistake that stupid again... Alundra tried to hack at the shield, with no success at all. Alundra had no idea these weapons Link had were indestructible by holy magic. Not even his flail could penetrate the barrier. Link then pulled out his Gauntlets, picked Alundra up, and threw him FARAWAY. Link then did his victory pose by showing off his Master Sword, then resheathing it... Only for a Meteor Storm to occur. This fight wasn't over yet. Not by a landslide... As Link was trying to deflect the Meteors with his Hylian Shield, another Spell occurred; multiple Tornadoes sucked Link in alongside the remaining Meteors. and sure Enough... Alundra, ready for one last bout with Link and now the latter is in trouble. Link tried to use his Shield in one hand and a Clawshot in another. But as the tornado reigned hell, Link was unable to aim, as Alundra froze Link with the Ice Rod, everything in the Tornadoes froze too. Link tried to break free, but easily got shattered into mere shards... As a result, it was close, but the Ice shattered everything but the Holy Tools Link had. As Ganondorf arrived to try and fight Alundra, he left just moments before he arrived. Alundra's status was MIA... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: Yeah, I know! I was rooting for Link too! THE WINNER IS... ALUNDRA! Alundra is from the series of the same name, owned by SCE Japan Studio. Link is from THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, owned by Nintendo. Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Nintendo Vs Sony Themed DBX Fights